


Third Time's the Charm

by thatanonwiththeoc



Series: Third Time's the Charm [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: COVID-19, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Love Confessions, Marichat, Marichat May 2020, Mutual Pining, No betas we post drafts like legends, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Quarantine, SO MUCH FLUFF, THERE IS PLOT, anyway have fun reading this, but not too much, i want my kids to be happy and in love, might be a lil ooc but idc, nah jokes I probably should have someone beta this, oh well, slight angst, this is still very much a fluff fic, yes im a sucker for blanket forts whatcha gonna do about it?, you just might have to squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanonwiththeoc/pseuds/thatanonwiththeoc
Summary: When Marinette is feeling the heat of quarantine all too much, a certain black cat weasels his way into her daily life and helps to put her back on her feet in the midst of a global pandemic. All the while dishing out jokes and laughs with her in the process.Pair that with the video games and pillow forts they share, and the girl might just feel herself falling for her cat-themed partner.(This is mainly just me indulging my fluff needs for Marichat May 2020, sue me)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Third Time's the Charm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975012
Comments: 45
Kudos: 228





	1. Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! This is my first fic so I hope y'all like it :)
> 
> I don't usually write, but when I saw Marichat May coming around, I knew I had to contribute in some way or another, so this is me putting my raindrop into the ocean that Is the wonderful Miraculous Fandom.
> 
> Expect super indulgent Marichat fluff that may or may not be slightly ooc, that's for you reader to decide xD.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt: Thief

“I swear Alya, I think I’m gonna lose it in here”

And Marinette was convinced she would. She _really, really, was_ going to lose it if this nation-wide isolation lasted another damn second longer than it had to. But alas, the coronavirus showed no signs of stopping its spread, and as a result, Paris had been put in isolation. Not even Ladybug could fight a pandemic.

All the days seemed to mesh together into a flurry of lost time. Even though this newfound free time could be used to further her own design projects, it was hard to do so since the sudden halt in everyday life seemed to drain her of any kind of inspiration. The only thing that kept her sane seemed to be video chatting with her friends. She looked out the window to notice the sun had set a few minutes ago.

“Aw, I know it’s not easy,” the brunette said in friendly sympathy through the computer screen, “But it’s not like you’re completely alone.”

Marinette merely so much as grumbled as she set her head into her arms atop her desk.

“Besides, I bet maybe a certain model would absolutely _love_ to video chat with their ‘very good friend’.” Alya gestured finger quotes as she finished the sentence.

“Alya!” She shot up, her cheeks flaring.

“Relax, Mari, just teasing.” She winked through her glasses, “Anyway, I gotta go, the twins are hungry and I’m helping Mom out in the kitchen while Dad is at the zoo. Catch ya later!”

The heroine muttered out a tired goodbye before she rested her head on her fist, and the screen went blank.

“Marinette, are you okay?” Tikki floated in front of Marinette, her eyes laced with worry.

The kwami’s neverending concern for her chosen never ceased to amaze Marinette. She’s constantly tried to reassure Marinette that even though things might seem rough now, the virus would soon be old news, and she’ll be able to go out and see her friends, like her old life before the whole pandemic broke out.

“I’m okay, Tikki,” she reassured, putting her hands out for her kwami, “I’m just not coping with this whole quarantine thing as well as I hoped I would. I guess I just want to see my friends again.”

“But you were just talking to Alya?” she said innocently.

“Urgh, it’s just not the same, Tikki!” Clapping her hands to her face and leaning back in the chair almost far enough to topple over, and she almost did were it not for her cat-like reflexes that have become a habit thanks to her clumsy nature. When she finally regained herself, she turned back to her kwami, now standing out of her chair.

“I want to go out to the park with my friends and watch movies, maybe play some games. I'm even starting to miss going to school again!”

“And you will be able to do those things again, Marinette, I promise. You just have to be patient!” she said excitedly.

The teen looked back down to her kwami, smiling at her, “Thank you, Tikki, what would I do without you?”

“Well for one thing, you wouldn’t be Ladybug.” She teased.

They giggled and she scooped up her kwami to nuzzle her cheek against hers.

It looked like there’s another thing that was keeping her sane through this nation-wide lockdown. Even then, the little bug kept her going in even the toughest of times throughout her superhero life. Both in and out of the suit, and she was always grateful for her.

“Say, I know it’s late and all, but do you really think I could call Adrien?” she mused, “I wanna see if he’s okay, since he fought so hard to go to school, only for this whole thing to put him back in his house.”

“I think that’s a great idea, Marinette!” She said with her usual Tikki-like supportive demeanor.

Now moved to action, she scrolled up through her contact list from C to A.

_Couffaine, Cesaire, Bruel, Bourgeois…_

Before she could get too caught up as to _why_ she had Chloe saved in her contacts in the first place, she found the name she was looking for.

_Agreste_

Her heart fluttered at the sight of the name. Her and Adrien have gotten closer ever since they first met (No thanks to the gum incident. She still cringed at the way she yelled at Adrien without letting him explain himself, how could she have done something like that?). She didn’t stutter around him as much as she used to, and she even got to learn more about him than she could ever have bargained for. He turned out to be a very avid gamer, he loved watching anime, and even though he could be awkward at times due to his lonely upbringing, he always did his best to make new friends whenever he could. He wasn’t the polite model she assumed him to be, but he was Adrien Agreste, a teenage boy who was gentle, kind, patient, loved to crack jokes and live life in the moments he so desperately wanted to spend with his friends, and she loved him for it.

Before she could click call, however, she heard movement on the roof.

She jumped in shock, was she hearing things? She hoped so, her parents were busy downstairs making orders to be delivered from the bakery, and she absolutely did _not_ want to face whatever this was on her own. Was it a stray cat? Was it a thief? Has Hawkmoth found out her secret identity and has come to take her miraculous in her weakened civilian form? Her spiral was cut short by the short burst of footsteps that followed.

She paused, waiting for the sound again.

_Shuffle, shuffle._

“Did you hear that, Tikki?” she whispered.

Her kwami nodded a little too quickly.

Should she transform? No, that would be disastrous, it would give her away. In a blind rush of panic, she bolted up to her bed, slightly adjacent to the skylight, and grabbed whatever was near her to use as a weapon. Which just so happened to be a sizable pillow.

_‘I really need to prepare more when stuff like this happens.’_ She thought to herself.

But really, how could she? It’s not like she got kidnapped everyday, or got robbed regularly. Granted, she fought akumatized villains a few times a week, but that was neither here nor there.

With a deep inhale, she lifted up her (not very deadly) makeshift weapon high above her head, and climbed up to her bed adjacent to the trapdoor. Poised and ready to strike.

_Knock knock knock_

The three taps reverberated through the room. Her heart caught in her throat, and she could swear that her breathing sounded like explosions in the now dead silent room.

She stood frozen. What should she do? Should she answer? Tell him to get lost? Invite him in? Why did he knock? Her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts and was spinning so quickly she almost missed the trapdoor opening, with a head popped through it to show…

_Chat Noir???_

Turning towards her, he winked, “Hey Mari! Fancy seeing you here.” he said in a teasing tone, as if all was well in the world.

She blinked, unable to comprehend what just happened. It was only when she realised that he was in _her house_ in the middle of a _pandemic_ that she proceeded to shove the fluffy abomination at her partner’s face.

“Chat! S-social distancing!!!”

He laughed, putting up his hands just in time to create a barrier between him and the pillow that threatened to smother him to death. He found it funny how easily flustered his classmate can get sometimes, although he did notice that she was getting more comfortable around him as Adrien lately. He smiled at the thought.

“Relax, _purr_ incess, I was talking to my kwami and he assured me that while I’m transformed, I’m perfectly immune!” he continued, still barely managing to keep a straight tone while the girl proceeded to try and smother him with a pillow, “So you don’t have to worry about getting it from me, or me getting it from you.”

She stopped, holding a pillow above the tomcat’s head.

“You promise?” She glared.

“I _purr_ omise”

Before he could revel in the genius of the masterful execution of his pun, he was tackled into the bed in a crushing bear hug so tight, he was sure he would’ve fractured a couple ribs if he wasn’t transformed.

“Oh my god Chat, you scared me!”

He giggled as he weaved his hands around her small form. He returned the hug with the same fervor. Making sure to pour every single ounce of affection he had for his classmate into it he could. As Adrien, he really didn’t care for being cooped up at home again, and while he did have the opportunity to call his friends this time around, he still wasn’t content. So when Plagg told him the godsend that was his miraculous gave him immunity against the virus, he didn’t give the little black cat a second to elaborate further. He _needed_ to see someone.

He didn’t realise his absent mind would take him here, however.

“Mari? You okay?” he asked softly.

“I missed you, you dumb cat.” she whispered against his shoulder. He giggled at the sudden softness in her voice. Though the words were sharp, the tone behind it was caring and affectionate.

“I missed you too.” He smiled.

Before COVID-19 became an international problem, and ever since her dad was akumatized, he made it a point to visit her every now and then to check up on her. He told her he wanted to make sure she was okay, which was true. But he also wanted to get to know her more, both in and outside of his superhero persona. A feat that was becoming easier to do as Adrien as of late.

They wouldn’t do much, usually he would walk in and keep Marinette company while she worked on her latest project, or they would chat in the balcony for a little bit and stargaze before he would head off for the night. But those little moments would often be the highlight of his day, if not week.

Now, with quarantine being a problem, he hadn’t visited her in almost 3 weeks.

“C’mon Marinette, let’s get up.” he said quietly.

As they got up to a sitting position, he let go of his hold on her to see her face lined with a little less than a few tears.

He immediately grew concerned, reaching out a hand to wipe her face. “Princess, is everything alright?”

She chuckled at the nickname, leaning into his touch. Though it was a very intimate gesture, she still welcomed it. It wasn’t like they weren’t already acquainted with each other, and the girl trusted him implicitly.

“Yeah, I’m okay, just haven’t been feeling like myself lately.” she gave him a half-smile.

He perked up. That simply wouldn’t do. ‘ _Marinette not feeling like herself?’_ he thought silently.

That definitely _isn’t_ okay.

This was Marinette, their class president that always went out of her way to help others whenever she could. The girl that gave him the lucky charm that he took with him everywhere. The person that helped him sneak out to watch his mother’s movie.

His everyday Ladybug.

Eager to help put her back on her feet, he pulled his hand back to his lap as he sat up to look at her more directly “Well, word is on the street that you’re quite the gamer, princess.” giving her a playful look, he continued to make his way off the bed and down to the floor to look up at her from the bottom of the room, “Care to show me if the rumours are _fur_ real?”

His heart jumped to see the bittersweet expression on her face replaced by a newfound determined glint in her eyes. She bounded off her bed with equal parts energy and grace, and looked him in the eye.

“You’re on, kitty cat.”

He was going to love spending tonight with Marinette.

\---------

Scratch that, he hated this.

He hated this controller, this night, and this stupid, _stupid_ game.

Marinette laughed in triumph as she once again pulverised his mech into the ground (for the twenty-eighth time!!!) and stood up out of her pink computer chair to do her victory dance. Chat looked at her with a pout when she concluded her victorious fanfare to look down at him.

“What’s wrong kitty? Can’t beat me?”

“One more game, I’m sure to get you this time!” he said in mock-anger.

She tapped her chin and hummed in thought, “Hmm, I don’t know.”

“How ‘bout a bet to make things interesting?”

She looked back at him. Good, he had her attention now. No way was he about to let this opportunity go to waste.

“If I win, then I get to have a load of treats when I come back.”

She laughed loud and hard, clutching her sides.

“My, my, Chat,” she said as she wiped away tears of laughter, “You are quite the glutton.”

He simply raised an eyebrow at her. Waiting for her to offer her end of the bet.

“Alright, but if I win…” she paused, looking at him straight in the eye, “then no puns for your next visit.”

His eyes blew open in surprise at the absolutely _ridiculous_ offer she just made.

“Y-you” his voice cracked, clearing his throat to try again, “You can’t do that!”

She sat back down while holding his eye, “Then you best hope you don’t lose, kitty-cat.”

He picked his controller from the desk.

“Game on.” No way in _hell_ was he about to lose this opportunity to have more of her scrumptious pastries

A few seconds after the game’s announcer yelled for the match to start, he stopped and realised how much better Marinette seemed to be feeling once he suggested they play Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Before, she seemed so dragged down, like she was really feeling the heat of the ‘isolation’ situation.

But now, as he risked a glance away from the screen, he looked at her to see the Marinette that he knew and adored. The face of passionate energy practically bursting out of her eyes when she played something as trivial as video games, and the banter she was dishing out told him that yes, she was now feeling like herself again. Chat felt a little proud of himself for helping get his friend out of her little pickle.

Before he could snap his focus back to the game however, something to the right of his peripherals caught his eye.

Like the curious cat he was, he shifted his gaze toward it and recognised it as Marinette’s sketchbook, left out open on a page to display one of the most beautiful dresses Chat had ever seen. Granted, he didn’t exactly know or care much for fashion, but being put in the middle of the fashion world for practically his whole life, he knew a good dress when he saw one, so that had to have counted for something, right?

He drew closer to see that it was bright pink, simple but elegant, with a skirt that rode its way down in a wavy fashion, and had a black lining embroidered into the hem of the skirt. On the torso, it boasted Marinette’s signature flower motif, the one she always incorporated into her outfit one way or another.

“Chat?” she called to him, she was confused as to why his mech wasn’t making any moves on her at all.

Once her attention was away from the game, and noticed he was admiring her artwork, she blanched like a deer in headlights. Their game all but forgotten.

“Ch-Chat! No! Gimme that back!!!” She leapt out of her chair to grab the sketchbook away from him, but it was taken out of her reach and into Chat’s hand, holding it away from her so he could get a better look at it. Unfortunately, he used his other arm and his height advantage to keep her away from the cursed book.

“Marinette, this is beautiful! I love it!” he said with the proudest smile on his face.

“Nooo! It’s not finisheddd!!!”

“It’s not?” he blinked, looking at her.

Now that she had him distracted, she managed to move quickly enough to snatch the book out of his claws and safely within the nestles of her arms.

“No,” she looked back up at him with quite possibly the most adorable angry pout he’d ever seen, “it’s not.”

“What are your ideas for it then?” he sat down and leaned in to give her a curious brow.

She pushed his nose away, chuckling, “Isn’t there a saying about cats and curiosity?”

He shot back with a cheeky smile, “But satisfaction brought it back.”

She plopped back down in embarrassment, groaning and hiding her face in her hands.

“Hey,” lifting his own to take hers away from her face. “Look at me.”

He lifted her chin up with a curled finger, and she was met with a soft look on his face she’d never seen on her leather-clad partner before.

“Please?” he pouted, like a stray kitten begging to be fed.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

“Well…” she began, opening the book to the appropriate page.

Chat couldn’t help but admire the way she so animatedly talked about her new project. Even if some may have seen it as overbearing and exhausting, he couldn’t imagine himself getting sick of her. He loved how she put her heart into even the little things in life. How she always went out of her way to keep her classmates happy, and how she kept agreeing to see him even though he might’ve broken her heart during the Weredad incident (he still cringed at the thought of hurting Marinette).

_And her_ _eyes are so radiant and beautiful_

Woah what?

His mind came to a screeching halt. Had he really just thought that? He never really thought of Marinette in a romantic way before. Sure, she was amazing in her own right, and he admired and adored her so much for her infinite kindness and compassion for him as both Adrien and Chat Noir, and sure, he did admire her so much so that he wanted to show his affection for her in any way he could both in and out of the leather suit. But he was in love with his brave and noble Ladybug. He couldn’t very well be in love with both of them at the same time!

Could he?

He was cut out of his spiral when the blue-eyed girl stopped talking about colour theory and the different patterns she could use to notice he was very deep in thought, and instead asked if he was feeling okay.

He mentally chuckled to himself.

_Even though I’d zoned out during her long rant she’s more worried about my wellbeing than the fact that I wasn’t listening to her._

That was his Marinette, alright.

After assuring his princess that he was _feline purr_ fectly fine (He was all too proud of himself for nailing two puns in a row), he chanced a look at the time on the computer.

_12:30 AM. Damn._

He had to go soon, lest anyone notice he’s gone.

Turning away from the screen towards the dark-haired girl, he grinned.

“Sorry Mari, but it’s getting late,” he stood up and gave an exaggerated bow, earning a light scoff from the girl, “I better head back to the house before anyone realises I’m gone.”

They headed up the stairs to the door that lead to her balcony, opening the trapdoor. However, before he could say goodbye, she grabbed his wrist and returned his attention to her.

_Wow, she looks radiant in the moonlight_

Catching himself before he would say something he would regret, he tried to calm his thoughts down and forced himself to _stop thinking about Marinette that way goddammit._

“Thank you, Chat,” She whispered, “For keeping me company.”

He smiled, “Well, a knight is always happy to help his princess”

She laughed at his silly antics while she followed him out into her balcony “You should’ve seen how terrified I was when I heard you coming in.”

“Oh really?” he flashed her a cocky grin, “Don’t worry, you’ll never have to worry about these claws hurting you anytime soon.”

Wanting to play with him at his little game, she giggled, putting a hand to her forehead, similar to how a damsel in distress would, “Oh, but Chat! I was so scared!” leaning back for good measure, she gasped in mock-fear, “I thought for sure that some thief or dangerous criminal would take me away!”

He smiled heartily when he proceeded to dramatically get down on his knee..

“But princess!” he put on an over-the-top masculine inflection to his words, “I would never let such a common criminal touch a hair on your head!”

She laughed heartily when she finished and dropped her little facade. Their own little play with no audience except for the two of them there under the moonlight of Paris. Not like she’d want one, anyway. This was her and her kitty’s little show. _Theirs._

“Besides...” he continued, grabbing her hand in his own and standing up so he could meet her gaze with a soft smile.

“I wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you, Marinette”

She felt butterflies form in the pit of her stomach at the sudden seriousness in his voice. Did he just say what she thought he did? She felt her cheeks warm. Is it getting hot out here?

She soon realised what she was feeling, and mentally facepalmed for almost falling for the cat. Marinette _doesn’t_ fall for Chat Noir’s jokes! She mentally chided herself that they’re merely just joking around, he didn’t mean anything romantic behind what he said at all.

But even through her own self-scolding, she couldn’t find it in herself to break eye contact with the boy.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” He asked.

Not trusting her own words, she merely nodded.

Leaping on the steel rail, he turned to give his signature two-fingered salute, “Goodbye for now, _purr_ incess!”

He leapt across to the rooftop on the other side of the street, dashing further and further into the horizon with each step. Not wanting to lose sight of him, she leaned against the fencing before whispering to the wind.

“See you later, chaton”

Her kitty would be visiting her again tomorrow.

_Tomorrow._

She felt her chest flutter at the thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic will have four chapters that will update on certain dates throughout the month.
> 
> Chapter 2 - May 8th  
> Chapter 3 - May 20th  
> Chapter 4 - May 24th
> 
> Hope you're liking this so far, I definitely had a blast writing this! I don't exactly call myself a writer, but I felt a rush of inspiration when I realised Marichat May was coming and I just had to do something for it! So don't be surprised if there's a mistake or cringey phrasing here or there. I'm just here to have fun, and at the end of the day, isn't that what we're here for?
> 
> Check back in a few days or subscribe to find the next chapter in a few days. I've already gotten the second chapter halfway done, and should be finished very soon, ready to be uploaded on the 8th. ;)
> 
> Au revoir!


	2. Don't Tell Me What To Do + Friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt(s): "Don't tell me what to do" + Friendship
> 
> After a baking session gone haywire, and a much needed family dinner, the two teens find themselves alone on a balcony. They discover new things about each other that previously remained unsaid, sparking new flames and dimming down old ones.
> 
> Who knows where this new information leads? Not them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's popping people? As promised, here's the second chapter with today's prompt plus another one because I suck at restraining myself ;)
> 
> The next chapter will be up at the 20th. Which might seem like a while away, but if April was any indication, it'll be like nothing at this point. Besides, I've already gotten it written and dusted, awaiting a thorough read through and edit.
> 
> Anywho, enjoy this hot mess that is my writing. (I'm still not a writer)

“Don’t tell me what to do!”

The baker’s daughter giggled while she watched Chat pour a ridiculous amount of chocolate frosting onto one of his cupcakes. Even though he didn’t _technically_ win their bet from yesterday, she still wanted to feed the poor kitten, and she figured she could teach him a thing or two about baking. Despite not faring very well at it, he still showed a passionate energy for the craft judging by the excessive amount of flour on the pink apron he wore.

Her parents were very hesitant of having the superhero over at first, but once Marinette assured them that it was completely safe, (and some cute kitty looks on Chat’s part), Tom and Sabine were more than willing to host Chat Noir, as a thank you for all he’d done for the city.

Looks like being a superhero has more perks than she thought.

She was pulled back to reality by the sight of Chat taking yet another cupcake victim to the chocolatey madness that was the piping bag in his hands. The poor baked delight didn’t stand a chance when the frosting covered the entire cupcake, wrapper and all.

“Chat, I think you killed it.” She teased.

“Then its death will be the most delicious of them all!” he proclaimed as he moved to the next cupcake.

Before he could squeeze the bag again, however, she grabbed it out of his hands, “You know where I think this would be put to better use?” she dipped a finger into the bag to scoop as much as she could.

“Where?”

Before he could stop her, she smeared the chocolate all over his right cheek.

“There!” she grinned.

He gaped, looking like he couldn’t believe what just happened, and Marinette had to bite her tongue to try and stop herself from hounding of laughter from the look of utter betrayal on his face. The giggles were bubbling up though, and soon she found herself chuckling and wiping the tears out of her face.

“Hey!” he crossed his arms at her, “It isn’t funny!”

“Sorry, Chat, you just look so adorable!”

She got no reply.

When she looked back at the boy’s face, the betrayed kitty look from before was replaced by a mischievous glint in his eye, like a masterful plan was forming in his mind. He stepped towards her.

“Chat, what are you doing?” She said, placing the piping bag back on the counter.

“Give me a hug, Mari!”

Before she had the chance to run away, he wrapped his arms around her in a _very_ tight hug, which would have been nice were it not for the _goddamn chocolate frosting that felt like slime_ as he smushed his cheek on her own. It was warm, so very very warm.

“Chattt! Let me go!”

“Nooo Mari! I want my hugs!” He said with the most smug grin she’d ever seen in her life.

“You’re disgusting!” She laughed, and moved an arm out of his grasp to try and push his face away from hers, but he pressed harder.

He merely hummed in satisfaction as he proceeded to rub his face up and down, spreading the cursed frosting even more on _both_ their faces, “I’m disgusting and you love me.”

Trying to find a way out, she looked around the kitchen to find anything that could get herself out of this _very_ sticky situation. She grabbed a plastic spatula that was sitting on the countertop.

She whacked him in the head with the cooking utensil, “Down, kitty, down!”

“Hey! That hurts!” He put his hands above his head in defense, but her assault had already stopped.

“Suits you right!” she chuckled.

Looking back at their cupcakes, she felt herself swell in pride at the quality of her batch. They were all consistently risen and frosted to perfection. Even though she was nowhere near the level of dedication and mastery as her dad, she could definitely hold her own when it came to making sweets.

Chat’s cupcakes were a bit of a different story.

The cupcakes were all different sizes, one of them even lumped over to conjoin with another. The frosting wasn’t exactly done badly, but to a trained eye like Marinette’s, it certainly looked like an amateur’s. She couldn’t help the smile on her face.

Noticing her train of thought, he pointed an accusatory finger at her.

“You’re making fun of my cupcakes aren’t you?” he glared.

“Maybe.” She said, stretching out the word.

“Hey, I’m proud of my children!”

“Oh, so they’re your children now?”

“I created them out of love from the bottom of my undying heart, and will _not_ be letting you think bad about them.” As if to illustrate his point, he pointed his chin up while wrapping an arm around the pastries.

The ridiculousness of his playful nature was almost comical to the girl. If she thought Adrien could be a bit cheeky at times, then her sweet-toothed partner was on a whole other level. Seriously, who knew that Chat could really be a smug little butt when he felt like it? It was almost funny to her. Almost.

She crossed her arms and her mouth formed into a smirk, “Whatever happened to Mr. ‘Their deaths will be the most delicious of them all!’?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh yeah, these cupcakes are the cat’s _meow._ ”

She chortled at that last comment. Stepping away to untie her apron, but stopped short when she saw her dad pop his head into the room through the doorway. She wasn’t expecting him to be up already, the bakery wasn’t supposed to close for another hour or so.

“Oh, Monsieur Dupain!” Chat exclaimed from the behind the counter, “Is everything alright?”

He waved his hand to expel the concern, “Oh, everything’s alright, son,” he continued, “and that’s Tom to you.”

Chat nodded, and grinned.

“We just wanted to ask if you’d want to stay for dinner since it’s getting kind of late. Would that be okay with you, young man?”

“‘We’?!” Marinette froze. Not expecting the sudden invitation.

“Of course, Marinette!” Tom chuckled, “Sabine doesn’t want one of Paris’ favourite superheroes to go home on an empty stomach. I’ll happily whip up some of my signature lasagna."

The girl turned to Chat to see his answer.

Chat beamed, eyes widening in awe, “Y-yes sir!”

Her heart softened at the sight of Chat’s excitement. How could she say no to that cute face of his?

“Alrighty then,” he was about to head out the door, but paused when he noticed the excessive amount of frosting on his daughter’s face, “Marinette, what happened?”

She slapped a palm on her forehead, all while a smug little cat chuckled from behind her.

\---------

Adrien loved the Dupain-Chengs.

Even though he’d practically barged into their house uninvited, they still welcomed him with warm smiles and open arms. The family was fully ready to embrace the new norm that was hosting a superhero into their home like it was nothing. So when they invited him to stay for dinner, he absolutely _had_ to jump at the offer.

After he and Marinette washed themselves clean, (he still couldn’t find it in himself to regret pulling that little chocolate stunt on her), he joined the family for dinner, sitting together at the table right next to the massive man that was Tom Dupain. Although he should’ve technically been absolutely livid at the superhero after rejecting Marinette’s confession, he assured him that he held no ill will towards the superhero, saying _‘I trust my daughter, so if she can find it in herself to forgive you, then I will too.”_ Chat smiled at that thought. This family accepted him and made him feel appreciated, despite not even knowing him all that well.

Digging into the lasagna, he let himself listen into the comfortable conversation that the family seemed to so easily fall into. Their topics brushed from their day at the bakery to a new strategy that Marinette was trying out on Ultimate Mecha Strike III, (Chat can confirm from firsthand experience that it is _very_ effective). He envied this kind of dynamic in a family. On the rare occasion that his father join him for meals, it would usually feel stiff and strained.

“Would you like more lasagna, Chat Noir?” Mme. Cheng- no, Sabine offered.

“Oh, that’s okay, I’m quite-”

“Oh nonsense,” she leaned up out of her seat with a motherly smile and held the spatula, “A growing superhero needs plenty of food if he wants to defend Paris.”

Before he could protest, there was another slice of lasagna gently laid down on his plate.

That would be his fourth slice tonight.

But they didn’t care, they wanted to feed him until he physically couldn’t eat anymore.

The thought alone made his heart burst. Back at the mansion, he’d usually be left to his own devices. No one checked in on him unless they were told to by his father. There was no one in the house to go the extra mile to make sure he was doing okay. If he was eating a meal, there’d only be what he ordered. Adrien always had to initiate to feel the familial love he so deeply missed. It was never the other way around.

Willing the tears in his eyes to stop from shedding, he looked back up to the kind woman, “Thank you, Sabine.” he smiled.

Sabine simply grinned back, “You’re welcome, Chat Noir, it’s the least we could do for you after everything you’ve done for Paris, and for our lovely daughter here.”

When he turned back to Marinette, he saw the girl in question look at him with the same exact look her mother gave him.

“Besides,” her dad chimed in, “we wouldn’t want any akuma to get _pasta_ you, now would we?”

The man elbowed him in the side as Chat laughed at his perfectly-timed pun.

“Papa!” The teen groaned.

And for the first time that night, Chat Noir let out a deep breath of satisfaction

He felt happy.

He felt _home_.

\---------

Marinette was glad the dinner ended when it did. Sure, she enjoyed it when Chat was dishing out the occasional joke or two during battle, even returning the favor if the mood let her. But having to deal with _both_ her Dad and Chat Noir at the same time was a _very_ different story. There was only so much the poor girl could take before she could feel her brain short-circuiting.

Eventually, the two teens excused themselves from the dinner table, and after Chat thanked them profusely for their generous hospitality, they made their way up into her balcony.

A comfortable silence settled over the two as they looked out into the night sky, and she was reminded of all the times she would spend running around Paris with her partner. One time, he actually _hissed_ at an akuma. It took her a solid 5 minutes to regain herself from rolling in the ground at her partner’s cat-like tendencies. 

She always held the boy extremely close to her heart, yet always kept at an arm’s distance to reserve herself for Adrien.

She glanced back at her kitty, who was looking up at the night sky with a small smile. His eyes were so gentle and full of emotion that she wanted to try and decipher. He was clearly occupied by his thoughts, and something about it piqued her curiosity about whatever was on his mind that seemed to be stealing his attention at the moment.

“Sorry about my parents earlier,” she scooted closer to him on the railing, “They can be a bit much sometimes.”

“Hm?” He turned back towards her, “Oh nonono, Your parents are wonderful!”

Turning back to the night sky, he sighed.

“Actually, they’ve made me feel more at home than I have in a while.”

She blinked, she wasn’t expecting _that_.

He rested his arms on the railing with his shoulders slumped, “Back at home, I don’t really get to see my family that often, even though we’re all under the same roof. Eating meals alone kinda gets lonely, and when I’m in my room, there’s only so much I can do before I’m left alone with just my thoughts, and now this whole isolation thing is making it worse, because now I can’t go out as much as I used to, which was never even a whole lot in the first place. I know there’s social media and other stuff but it’s just not the same.”

Chat Noir didn’t go out much? This was definitely new information.

“That’s why I wanted to see you, Marinette” he smiled at her, as if she held the sun and moon in her eyes.

For some odd reason that she couldn’t quite name, the way he looked at her radiated a warmth within her belly. It made her heart beat just the tiniest bit harder and faster, and it set her mind at ease, like she could let loose all the stresses that were building up at the backdrop of her mind’s eye. Instead of worrying about all of that, she wanted to show him how much he meant to her. She wanted to hug him, talk to him about nothing and everything, stargaze, grab him by the collar and-

Oh.

Oh no.

_Oh no._

No, she absolutely _cannot_ fall for her partner now, in the middle of quarantine, she had Adrien freakin’ Agreste in her sights. The boy was practically sunshine incarnate, he’s literally all she could ask for in a single package, she didn’t need her partner-in-fighting-crime sneaking his way into her already non-existent love life.

Yet, when she looked at her kitty, her chaton, her _partner,_ she’s reminded of all the times he was with her during the highs and lows of her superhero career. The way he reassured and motivated her during Gamer’s return. She’s reminded of his little winks, his jokes, the way he took a moment during Heroes’ Day to comfort her, the rose he left her when she carefully let him down. The boy she seemed to apparently have fallen for in two other lives. During the Chat Blanc timeline, and the Oblivio incident.

Looks like the third time’s the charm.

“Chat, you’re always welcome here, you being here means more than you know.” she smiled.

They made eye contact, and before she knew it, the poor cat’s eyes started to well up with tears.

Reaching forward, she placed a hand on his arm, “Are you oka-”

She was cut off by the tight arms that wrapped around her.

And she returned the hug twofold

She could feel him shaking in her arms, and her heart went out to her dearest friend, she wanted to make sure to show him as much affection as she could. What made him feel so much emotion at a simple compliment? She had no idea he was so lonely at home. If she did, she would’ve made it a point to see him more. No one deserved to be that lonely, much less her adorable kitten. She felt her gut wrench for the boy in her arms. From now on, she made it her mission to spend more time with him. Whether it be as Ladybug _or_ Marinette.

Slowly, they made their way to her lawn chair, with Marinette sitting in it and Chat on his knees next to her, still holding onto her like she was his lifeline.

“Chat, what’s wrong?” she wiped away the hair on his forehead, only to be answered by a few more sniffles and quiet mumbling.

It was only when she saw the toothy grin on his face that she noticed he wasn’t crying because he was _sad._

He was crying because he was _happy._

No, not just happy. 

Happy was the feeling of sleeping in for the day, it was the feeling of purifying an akuma after a hard fought battle. Like eating a perfectly baked pain au chocolat.

Chat Noir wasn’t just _happy,_ he was _overjoyed._

He looked like a lost stray kitten who’d finally, _finally_ found a home after searching for years on end. As if he found the secrets to life and the universe. Like everything was going to be okay from now on, and he was going to be perfectly content with everything in his life. She could swear that if he wasn’t in tears right now, he could’ve been purring.

He finally gained some semblance of composure to wipe away his tears and bring himself back up to face her, their faces only a few inches apart.

“Nothing’s wrong, princess,” he croaked, “In fact, everything is alright.”

When she didn’t respond, he continued, “It’s just that, I’ve been so, so… alone, and when I came out to see you, I only expected a little bit of company, maybe just a small _chat.”_ He gave a light chuckle at his own joke, “But I’ve got so much more than I’ve bargained for, I got to spend countless hours playing games, I was told jokes, I was fed until I couldn’t eat anymore, and I even got to learn how to make some bomb-ass cupcakes!”

They both laughed at his enthusiasm for baking.

“I didn’t realise how happy I could be until I spent this time with you, Marinette,” he pressed her hand against his lips, “Thank you.”

She couldn’t help the slight warmth that found itself in her cheeks.

“What are friends for, _chaton?_ ”

Now, it was his turn to blush, but neither of them mentioned or acknowledged it. She’d never called him such an endearing nickname before, and she _certainly_ was not going to stop anytime soon if he kept this up. Besides, who was she to hold back any acts of affection from her kitty?

Meanwhile, the boy was having a similar train of thought.

“I think that’s quite enough about me, let’s talk about you,” he charmed, scooting in on the lawn chair next to the dark haired girl to put an arm around her, “I heard you’ve been seeing a certain guitarist in that local band that had their big break recently. Kitty Section, was it?”

This was risky and selfish, he knew that well enough, but a small niggling feeling in the back of his head wanted so desperately to see if his suspicions were true, though he couldn’t exactly explain why that same exact part of him so desperately wanted to make sure it wasn’t.

She turned towards him and her eyes flew wide open, “H-he’s not!- We’re n-not!!-”

Chat couldn’t help the burst of laughter at her sudden bout of stuttering. It was too much fun to watch her get all excited and positively glow with energy. He could never get sick of seeing her like this. The girl stood up out of the chair to collect herself, and his heart warmed to see the sight of her like this again.

Once she denied the fact that she and Luka were _not_ in fact dating, or in any kind of romantic relationship, he found it easier to breathe. Though, he was still a curious cat by nature.

“Oh?” he perked up, “Why not?”

“Ummm…” she pulled her eyes away absentmindedly, suddenly caught off guard by the question. 

“Well, there’s this boy…”

A boy?!

His mind came to a screeching halt as he chastised himself.

_Play it cool, Agreste, she’s trying to confide in you, so this is no time to be a jealous alleycat._

Trying to act nonchalant like the cool cat he is, he kicked back and put his hands behind his head, “Ooh, a boy? Does my princess have a crush?”

She stuck out her tongue at him in a childish manner before leaning back against the railing as her mind filled with the cherished memories of her classmate.

“He’s one of the kindest boys I’ve ever met, even though we might not have gotten along at first, he showed me how truly warm and compassionate he could be in a single gesture I don’t think I’ll ever forget. And since then, he’s become a really close friend of mine, making my days seem brighter in all the little things. Like the outings he’s invited me too, or the jokes he’ll crack, he never seems to fail to make me laugh and put a smile on my face. He’s always trying to reach out to people despite how lonely he gets.”

She closed her eyes to imagine the pair of green eyes belonging to the person she was talking about.

What she wasn’t expecting however, was to see instead a different pair of eyes looking back at her once she opened them.

Jeez, did this damn cat even know anything about what he was doing to her heart? How dare he ask her about her crush and then look at her like _that_!

Eager to change the subject before she could say or do anything stupid, she blurted, “W-well, what about you and Ladybug? How are things going with her?”

As if he was expecting her sudden question, the boy stood up and out of the lawn chair to lean against the railing and look out into the distance.

“Ladybug?” he chuckled, unable to stop the dopey grin on his face in the dim moonlight, “She’s amazing. So noble, passionate and just so… so, Ladybug! I love getting to put a smile on her face, whether we’re fighting an akuma or hanging out on patrol. Even though there was this one time I embarrassed myself pretty badly by actually _hissing_ at an akuma. Don’t tell her this, but I would’ve done it again just so see her laugh like that again.”

She sighed happily at the memory. She could _never_ forget that one.

“She definitely can be stubborn and headstrong at times, but there’s just… something so _irresistible_ about it that just reels me back in.”

Marinette couldn’t help but relish in the flattery her partner was giving her alter-ego. Because that was her! Ladybug was Marinette! She knew very well she was still the same person behind the mask, thank you very much, Chat assured her of that more than enough times. Is this what it felt like to fly to the moon and back? Because she was absolutely positive that she was floating.

“I’m not sure if she’ll ever look at me the same way I see her, she’s made that much quite clear.” He rubbed the back of his neck, a habit she noticed he does quite a bit, “But, I still cherish our time together, even though it might not even be in a romantic way. Besides, something… new came up.”

She felt herself come crashing from Cloud 9 back down to earth.

Something new came up?

What was it? How could she have let the carpet under her feet be swept out from under her without even noticing it was there in the first place? She felt her stomach drop, and she couldn’t help but lower her chin down in defeat.

“Oh…” she muttered, “something new?”

Oblivious to her inner turmoil, he continued, “Yeah, this girl, she’s- she’s really something else. I love it whenever I get to see her, and I cherish every single second I can get with her. The way she’ll always light up the room with her infinite kindness and compassion.” He continued in the same tone he did before, but it didn’t sound _quite_ as bittersweet this time, “She definitely has her flaws. Some might see her as a bit too energetic or maybe a bit too passionate, but it just makes me fall for her even more! She’s just... so _real,_ a-and _her.”_

He looked straight up at the moon, _“_ She’s perfectly _imperfect._ ”

She wanted to be happy for him, _really,_ she did. But knowing that the adorable look on Chat’s face was caused by someone else did things to her heart that she really didn’t want to name.

“She sounds awesome.” She said, trying her best to hide the hurt in her voice. She wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to quell the pain that seemed to nestle itself in her stomach.

It didn’t work.

Before she could spiral further into her own hurt however, he curled a finger below her chin to tilt her head towards his.

“She really is.”

Their eyes were locked, and his were filled with nothing but love and affection, and Marinette envied the girl who stole her kitty’s heart away from her. This was her partner, and she told herself countless times that she treasured him as both an akuma-fighting partner and a close friend. Only for her to realise all too late she possibly saw him in a different light, and his heart was now someone else’s. She wanted to hit her head against a wall for all the times she didn’t reciprocate his playful antics. Even though his timing could _definitely_ use some work, she loved his jokes and flirts. She _needed_ him. Now, he was probably telling them all to some other girl that didn’t wait as long as she did to realise her _stupid_ feelings.

She _loved_ him _._

She found herself lost in those green eyes that she’s come to love over the time that she’s known him. She wanted to get lost in them and document every single detail that her travels would take her on. This boy who’d become so important to her in both of her lives that she couldn’t imagine either of them without the amazing person that was now looking at her as if she held his heart in her hands.

Or, at least, she used to.

He looked away first to turn towards the night sky again.

“The stars sure are beautiful aren’t they?”

She moves in right next to him, and their shoulders are touching.

“They really are.” She smiled. For real, this time.

She decided that later, she’ll be a sobbing heartbroken mess in her room. For now though, she’ll enjoy the time she’s been granted to be with him.

A blissful silence settled on the two. To most people, it should’ve been awkward, but it wasn’t. Because this was them, her and her partner alone on a balcony under the gaze of the little stars that sparkled under the Parisian night sky. There were no words said because really, what could they say? What _would_ they say? She didn’t need any words to show this boy how much she treasured his company, how much she treasured _him_ . She was content to sit and stargaze, to just _be_ with Chat Noir.

It was over all too soon when Chat announced his departure.

“My a _paw_ logies, princess, but it seems the time has come for this stray cat to leave.” He gave another of his gracious bows, “Thank you so much, for your company, and the amazing food. Seriously, those cupcakes you made? Mwah, delicious!” He said, giving a chef’s kiss.

She giggled, “Alright, get lost, alleycat!” she shooed him away, earning a chuckle from the other superhero, “But make sure to come back here tomorrow at sunset, alright?”

He stole one of her hands into one of his own to press a kiss against her knuckles.

“Always, Marinette.”

After watching Chat Noir disappear off into the night sky, an unanswered question came barreling into the forefront of her mind as a little red bug came floating up next to Marinette.

“Hey Tikki?” she asked, “What are the chances that I’ve fallen for Chat without even noticing it?”

The kwami giggled, with her paws over her mouth, “Well, what do you think the answer is Marinette?”

Marinette looked back out to the distance where Chat Noir had just been not even a minute before, and paused a beat to calm the nerves that still refused to die down.

“I think the chances are very high.”

\---------

Bounding across the rooftops of Paris always gave Chat Noir a rush of adrenaline.

The feeling of sprinting under the night sky never failed to electrify his system and fill him with even more energy than his miraculous already did, and the beautiful view of the city he fought so hard to protect always took his breath away.

However, something kept his mind from appreciating the thrill of flying across the City of Lights at nighttime. He’d look up at the sky, and be reminded of her hair that smelled like flour and vanilla.

Marinette.

She would always steal his thoughts away from him and turn them into something about her. The billboards across Paris that boasted his modelling work would just take him back to the time he modelled her feathered hat. The slow, intimate music that chimed from the fancy restaurant a few blocks back made him want to dance with her the same way they did at Chloe’s party. He tried to deny it before, but if the constant drift of thoughts back to her and the consistent warmth in his chest at the sight of her were anything to go by, it could only mean one thing, and Chat Noir realised that he’s likely known for a very long time before he even realised it.

He’d fallen for her.

He’d _hopelessly_ fallen for her.

And just when she’d told him about another boy she had feelings for!

The statement in his head caught him off guard while he was in the middle of a particularly large gap. Trying to save himself from a dangerous fall, he tumbled forward, feeling the brunt of his weight with a heavy grunt of force. The shock left him a little shaken, but nothing he couldn’t walk off. After he stood back up straight to wipe the dust off his suit, he let out a much needed breath. He couldn’t help but feel and hope that his friendship with Marinette would blossom into something _more_.

If he thought he had a crush on Marinette before, then now he was completely and utterly _screwed_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did somebody order a large serving of MUTUAL PINING?


	3. Cat got your tongue? + Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that movie nights in a pillow fort could be so fun?
> 
> Not Chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here's what y'all have been waiting for.
> 
> Take it and leave, you filthy peasants!
> 
> (I love you all sm)

After releasing the purified akuma from her yoyo, Ladybug turned to her cat-themed partner who was wearing his usual happy grin.

“Pound it!” they sang, like a well-rehearsed choir.

After an akuma battle, they’d always fall into the usual routine, which usually involved Chat comforting the victim and helping them process what had happened. This time around, it was a young teenage girl who was feeling extremely upset at the pangs of frustration and loneliness of quarantine; perfect prey for Hawkmoth’s akuma. It was a sentiment Marinette herself could share, and her heart went out to the younger girl. It only made her rage against the villainous terrorist boil further.

On a different note, she definitely noticed now that the usual flirting that came from her kitty was toned back the slightest bit this time around. Not that their dynamic was stiff, it was anything but. They still joked back and forth, throwing trash talk at the akuma like it was nothing. But, despite that, she couldn’t help but feel like her partner was holding back the usual pickup lines and romantic puns he would always drop, and she  _ hated  _ that she missed them as much as she did.

He only called her ‘m’lady’ twice during the battle.  _ Twice! _

Chat Noir walked away from the now-normal victim to Ladybug, “Hey LB, can ya take this one back to her place this time?” He paused, as if he was struggling to grasp at words that seemed to escape him, “I have some… prior engagements I have to attend to.”

“Gone so soon, chaton?” She giggled and flicked his bell, “What’s wrong? Cat got your tongue?”

“Oh, trust me bug, this cat has got many aces up his sleeve.” He stepped away in the opposite direction, retrieved his baton and extended it. “Besides, I’ve got a date."

Her eyebrows shot up while she put her arm around the akuma victim and grabbed the yoyo off her hip into a ready position.

A date? In the middle of a pandemic? What kind of hole was her partner digging himself into?

But then, the memory of her inviting Chat back to her place last night crashed into the forefront of her memory, and she froze at the sudden realization.

Of all the things to forget, inviting Chat Noir over at her place  _ had  _ to be one of them!

“ _ YeptotallyI’lltakeherhomeokayhavefunonyourdatebye! _ ”

Yanking on her yoyo a little harder than necessary, she swung out of sight. She  _ needed _ to make this trip fast before Chat could beat her to her own home. That would cause a whole  _ new  _ set of complications that she really didn’t want to deal with right now.

“I didn’t know Chat Noir had a girlfriend!” the girl in her hold said, pulling her back to earth, and the words that came from her partner played on repeat in her head.

Chat had practically said that he had a date with  _ her _ . 

With  _ her! _ A bubbly feeling erupted in her chest, and she couldn’t squash it even if she wanted to. After she dropped the victim back to her home, she was hit by a new wave of energy, coursing through her veins

She could not  _ wait  _ to see Chat’s face when he sees what she’s got planned.

\---------

Chat Noir knocked on the trapdoor at sunset, just like he promised.

He was still on a high from the sights he took on the way there. If he thought Paris was pretty during the daytime, then it was absolutely  _ breathtaking  _ in the late afternoon through to dusk. The way that the angled sunlight hit the rooftops, and the sight of the Eiffel Tower from the Trocadero always made him pause to appreciate the beauty. The city was pretty; he was sure enough of that. But knowing and  _ experiencing  _ the beauty of it all were two entirely different experiences. The peace that settled itself in his mind was a sure sign that taking the scenic route on his way to Marinette’s place was one of the best decisions he’s made lately.

Maybe it would’ve been the best decision if it weren’t for this new development with his cute classmate.

Before he could knock a second time, he was greeted by the sight of the wonderful girl that never left his mind in the first place.

Marinette raised her eyebrows, feigning surprise, “Oh, Chat Noir! To what do I owe the pleasure of hosting Paris’ most beloved superhero?”

He kneeled down to her level, “If I remember correctly princess,  _ you’re  _ the one who asked  _ me  _ to come here at sunset.”

“Oh really? I don’t recall.” She leaned in closer.

His heart skipped a beat at the sudden boldness that she boasted. This was new, Marinette wasn’t usually the one to engage, but he wasn’t exactly opposed. She was  _ so close _ . Their faces were barely inches apart, and he could even feel her breath tingling on his cheeks. Maybe, if he could lean in just a  _ tiny bit closer he could- _

“Just kidding,” she laughed, pulling him out of  _ slightly inappropriate  _ thoughts, “C’mere, kitty.”

Still in a daze, he followed her into the room, where an unexpected sight was set before him.

“Mari, what’s all this?”

She looked back at him, “Well, I remember you mentioned earlier before that you liked Disney movies, and I haven’t watched a lot of them myself, so I figured hey, why not kill two birds with one stone?”

She gestured to the laptop, accompanied by a  _ very _ wide variety of snacks on her bed.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to! We can do something else, I don’t know, it was just an idea I had last night it’s kinda stupid-”

“Marinette,” he breathed, feeling the butterflies build up all over again in his stomach, “I love it! This looks amazing!”

Her eyes lit up, “Really?”

“Really.” He took his hand in hers and smiled.

He giggled in pure delight and contentment as they both settled themselves under Marinette’s  _ oh-so-cozy  _ comforter. How could this single girl bring him even more happiness than she already did? This night felt like it could never end, because he would  _ never  _ pass up on another opportunity with Marinette.

After a few moments of _very_ careful deliberation, he ended up picking Tangled, since the idea of a rogue soul barging into a princess’ home uninvited seemed appropriate for the occasion, (Marinette snickered at his not-so-subtle reasoning).

“Hey! You asked me to choose, and I want my love story!”

Opening a pack of Oreos, she chuckled, “Ooh la la, I didn’t take you for the romantic type, chaton.”

He leaned in towards her and gave a wink, “You’d be surprised,  _ purr _ incess.”

The girl simply shook her head, and he pressed play. It started exactly how he remembered, with Rapunzel singing about all of her hobbies she’s picked up while being locked up inside. However, he just couldn’t seem to appreciate the movie in the same way he always did. Because his attention would always go back to the girl that now lay beside him despite his futile efforts. He was content to just be here with her, and yet she once again went out in her very own  _ Marinette  _ way to make their time together even more memorable.

He snapped himself out of his reverie when Flynn was being kidnapped by Rapunzel and was trying to seduce his way out of her hold.

A sly smirk found its way on his face, and he nudged her, “Hey, I bet I can pull off a better smoulder than he can.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You bet, princess.” At that, he summoned all the years of modelling training that was bestowed upon him to give the hottest, most desirable smoulder he could muster.

Despite his best efforts, she had the  _ audacity  _ to laugh at him. The sound filled the room while she covered her mouth to try and hide it, but finding little success in such a futile task.

“Please, Chat.” she sighed, wiping a tear, “That is  _ not  _ a smoulder. That’s- That’s hardly even a simmer!”

Refusing to give up, he leaned in and looked her straight in the eye, “ _ Purr _ haps, but this cat holds a flame for you anyway, Marinette.”

He felt a victorious rush of satisfaction flow through him as Marinette turned a fierce red at the sudden advance, and he couldn’t help the cheeky grin.

In response to his smug expression, she grabbed a pillow and shoved it at him with all of her might.

“Y-you can’t just say things like that, you dumb cat!” She spluttered.

“Aw, no witty reply this time? What’s wrong?” he teased, “Cat got your tongue?”

He managed to snag the pillow out of her grasp, and promptly placed it beside him to wrap his arms around the beet red girl.

“Mariii, you think I’m prettyyy.”

“I do not!”

“You think I’m hottt.”

She groaned, covering the fierce red blush with her hands.

Meanwhile, Chat’s smile only grew wider at her current state, “Admit it, you love me.”

“No!” she pouted, like a stubborn child.

“C’mon, Mari!” he groaned “I’m but a poor love starved kitten!”

Giving an exasperated sigh, she surrendered, putting her arms around his shoulders and linking them behind his neck. “You’re lucky you’re so darn cute.”

They spent the rest of their movie night in a beautiful calm in eachothers arms, with Marinette resting her head on his chest, and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Laughing at all the right parts, and munching on the snacks that Marinette so generously had out. He quietly sang the songs he knew off by heart (which was most of them). Since he had a large library of movies at his disposal and lots of time by himself, he grew to love them.

As the movie continued, he stole glances her way to see how she would react to all the important turning points. He couldn’t help but smile at how  _ alive _ her expressions were. Thanks to his bestowed night vision, he could see her clearly in the dim room. There was just something so endearing about her that he just couldn’t place his finger on. Maybe it was the way her eyebrows creased when something wasn’t right, or the way she poked her tongue out when she was given a boost in creativity and trying to get it down on paper and into existence.

Even then, it was so much more than just the faces she made. It was her abundance of love and warmth that floored him. The delayed reaction to his feelings made him want to facepalm for taking so long to realise just exactly how amazing Marinette was. She was just so close and real to him in a way that made his heart fly in bunny loops. The fiery passion that would flare in her eyes every now and again made him swoon.

Though he was looking at the screen now, the movie eluded him.

Eventually, the breathing beside him slowed down, and he looked to the girl in his arms to see that she was, indeed asleep.

Fighting against his extremely powerful cuddly instincts, he gently removed himself from the girl’s arms to move himself out from under the covers.

Before he could open the trapdoor, he felt a hand wrap around his wrist.

She was barely awake, her eyes were barely open and her head was barely off the pillow. Yet, looking so alive and  _ begging  _ when she mumbled out a single word that made his insides turn to mush.

“Stay.”

Chat  _ knew  _ he should be going home. Ladybug would be absolutely  _ livid _ if she found out that he was spending the night over at a civilian’s home, and he really didn’t want anyone at home figuring out he was gone all night.

But, looking back at her, he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Even sleepy, she looked so beautiful, her bangs slightly covering her face, free from their usual pigtails. Even through the tangles of sleep, she willed herself to look up at him, asking him not to leave her all alone.

Giving a deep sigh, he decided to close the door. Who was he to deny his princess a request?

He tucked himself back into the covers, wrapping both his arms around her form similar to how he did before, but holding her even closer this time. Her head was safely nestled in his chest, letting him nuzzle her hair, embracing her scent. Their legs were entwined into an entangled mess, but he didn’t care. The feeling had him breathe a sigh of satisfaction

He was quite simply, the most content cat in all of Paris.

\---------

White. Everything was white.

As far as he could see, Adrien could only see white.

“Hello? Is anyone here?”

He waited for a response, but was only met with an eerie silence that threatened to split his ears from its shattering volume.

Looking around himself again, hoping that there was maybe  _ something  _ that could help him remember  _ what  _ he was doing in this seemingly infinite expanse. However, there was just  _ nothing _ .

There was nothing.

Shudders ran down his spine, and he felt his breath quicken.

He felt a chilly breeze at his feet, and looked down to see a black mist beginning to form around his shoes.

Trying to distance himself from the black smoke, he tried to run away quickly. But his legs were dragging behind him, and he could only move half as fast as his mind was telling himself to. Before long, he was being swallowed from behind. The breeze from before turned into a freezing cold that felt like knives on his skin. He’d tried sprinting as fast as he could, but the body of black grew to an exponential rate that was fast.  _ Too  _ fast.

He tried yelling through his heaving, “Ladybug! Marinette!”

His limbs grew weak, and he was slowing down.

“Help me!” he kicked and screamed, trying to use every ounce of strength in his bones to escape, but it was no use. “Nathalie! Father! Please!”

Looking around, he could only see the deadly darkness that now surrounded him, save for the small light that shone overhead.

He summoned all of his focus for one more plea, but it only came out as a pitiful whisper through the burning in his throat.

“Please…”

\---------

Marinette was pulled awake by the sudden lack of warmth by her side.

Rubbing her eyes, she woke up to see Chat Noir in a cold sweat, panting heavily with a hand over his heart. Hunched over and shaking his head slowly.

She reached out to put a hand on the boy’s shoulder, but he jumped at the sudden contact.

“Chat, are you okay?”

When their eyes met, he softened, putting on a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, “Uhm, everything’s okay, Mari.” He wiped the sweat off his forehead, “Just a bad dream.”

Just a bad dream? It didn’t exactly look like it was  _ only  _ a bad dream. He looked like he had gone through hell and back and yet here he was brushing it off like it was nothing. This is something that she would  _ not  _ let go unresolved. She wanted to help him, and judging by his attempt to waive away her concern, it looked like he wasn’t ready to accept any help anytime soon.

Now fully awake and fueled by a fierce determination, she grabbed him by the wrist.

“Come with me.”

He tilted his head to the side, “Where are you- _ augh! _ ”

Chat was cut off by the sudden jerk of force that almost sent him flying off the bed were it not for the agility his suit granted him.

He didn’t want to tell her what was wrong? Fine, so be it. For now, she’ll be doing whatever she can to make him feel safe and secure in her house if it’s the last thing she did. Leading them downstairs, she quietly opened the closet that housed all of their bedding, and began to unload everything that she’d need.

“Uhhh, Princess? Are you sure this is okay?”

“Don’t you worry that pretty face of yours, It’ll be fine!” She smiled, trying not to get too distracted. “Here. Could you take all of this upstairs?”

His posture turned ramrod straight, and he saluted, “Aye aye, ma’am!” he announced, and like a soldier receiving instructions, he did what was asked of him.

After retrieving the necessary supplies, she took what was left of the massive pile of throw pillows and blankets upstairs and into her bedroom. If she wanted this to work, she’d need to be completely focused to execute  _ exactly  _ what she needed to in order to make this work. She’d also need an extra hand if she wanted this to look exactly how it did in her imagination.

“Chat, take this blanket and pin it up against the bed.”

He simply nodded, letting her focus on the task at hand.

She took all of the pillows, one by one, and laid them all out underneath the roof-like blanket that was spread above her, using them as a sort of barrier to the structure she was planning. After that, she took the biggest, fluffiest comforter out of the sizable pile to spread it out in the middle to act as a buffer.

Putting her fists on her hips, she stood up with a content hum. It was all coming together, but it was only half done.

She took the fairy lights that she had been keeping on her desk since December. She’d been meaning to put them up sooner or later, but always put it aside in favor of finishing another, more urgent project.

No time like the present to put them to good use, is there?

She called Chat down, and the boy scurried down excitedly.

“Alright kitty, one last step.” She winked, his excitement was as contagious as ever, “I need you to sit right there on the comforter and be ready to extend your baton on the count of three.”

She pointed to the fluffy bedding that sat underneath the blanket roof.

“Can ya do that for me?” she leaned in, like she was challenging him.

He gave a cocky smirk and winked, “You can bet these claws are  _ more  _ than capable.”

Ignoring the flutter in her chest, she strategically placed the lights so as to hang in a way that wasn’t too low, yet would still have the effect she was going for.

“I like where this is going!” he hollered, and she could hardly wait until she saw his face when she executed the final part of her elaborate plan.

Moving to the outlet on the opposite side of the room. She readied herself.

“Ready kitty?” She announced.

His voice came out from inside of the fort, pure unadulterated excitement pouring out of every word. “As always!”

Pausing for a bit, she started the countdown.

“One, two,  _ three! _ ”

She flicked the switch on, closing her eyes and hoping, praying, that everything was put in  _ just  _ the right way so it wouldn’t fall apart.

What followed was a brief silence that felt like it lasted for an eternity, and she was only reminded of how long both of them had been quiet when she heard his voice from inside the fort.

“Marinette, you might want to come look at this.”

She scrambled on all fours to rush to the blanket that acted as a door to their new fort.

Mentally preparing herself to see a disaster unfold in front of her, she stepped inside. She was expecting to see a mess of blankets and pillows spread out in a chaotic mess. With Chat Noir’s baton in her roof somehow.

What she wasn’t expecting however, was the look of awe on her partner’s face.

He was looking up at the roof of their makeshift blanket fort/tent, with his jaw wide open into the biggest smile she’d seen on him in a while. He looked like a child who had been shown the beauty of the universe in all of its cosmic glory, and more. Of all the things she’d created on the spot, she was awfully proud of this particular one. If making a pillow fort was all it took to get her kitty to look like that, then she’d do it every night. The leather-clad superhero was looking around her creation, taking in all of its little details and features. His gaze fell back on the teenage girl, who was now kneeling down beside him.

“Marinette, this is amazing!”

At that comment, both of them realised the close intimacy of the setting she’d created. They didn’t mention it though, for fear of ruining the magic that the place had created for both of them. Marinette felt a warmth developing at her cheeks, so she tore her gaze away. Little did she know, the other superhero was following suit.

“W-well, do you want to watch another movie so you can rest a bit until you feel better?” she requested, willing all of her inner strength to look him in the eye.

Chat scooted in closer to her, using the claws on his fingers to move a few stray hairs out of the way. Oblivious to the impact that such a simple touch did to her. Why did he always have to do such things to her?

“I’d like that very much.” He breathed.

Before she could turn into a worse stuttering mess however, the boy took her in a warm embrace, wrapping her in his arms and nuzzling his face in her neck. Thankful that her partner had stopped the spiral before it could happen, she put her arms around him.

“Thank you, Marinette.” he whispered, sincerity oozing out of every word. It made her heart melt.

After they broke apart, she put her palm under his chin and gave him a warm smile.

“Anytime.”

When the movie started, she tried her best to distract herself with the story. And she’d tried her  _ damned  _ hardest. But this time, she found herself repeatedly stopping herself from looking up at the boy she was in the arms of. Everytime the urge came, she would quell the thought by reminding herself that this was  _ dangerous _ , she remembered the consequences of their love and the effect it had on Paris when Bunnyx showed her the horrific reality she’d almost caused when she wasn’t being careful. If she thought about it too long, she could still feel the chilly breeze on top of the flooded city.

Eventually, she gave in, daring for just a  _ single  _ peak.

One look though, was all it took.

When she glanced up at him, he looked back at her, looking slightly confused at her sudden movement. His eyes seemed to hold so much, and she wanted to  _ feel  _ with him. To be with him through  _ his _ ups and downs like he did with her as Ladybug. It made her feel like the world had been lifted off of her shoulders. Like she could share all of her burdens with him and it would be okay. But most interestingly of all, it made her want to  _ forget _ .

She wanted to forget about her unrequited feelings for Adrien, forget about the nerves that settled in her stomach since she thought about planning their movie date earlier this morning, about her newfound duties as Guardian, her double life, the pandemic, about every  _ goddamn _ thing in the world.

“Marinette?” He cocked his head to the side in confusion, “ Are you okay?”

Marinette threw all caution to the wind, and all reasoning left her as she grabbed the back of his neck to meet his lips.

_ Soft  _ was the first word that came to mind when their lips met. His lips felt soft against her own, and the feeling was almost too nice to give up. It was the feeling of a bright summer day out on the beach, feeling the water tickle your feet when it came waving in. Like sleeping in on a Sunday morning after staying up all night working after a burst of inspiration. It was watching movies well into the night in a pillow fort you made in your room to comfort a dear friend.

Although, it would be hard to call each other that now.

_ Gentle  _ was the second word that she was reminded of when she felt him kiss her back. Slow and asking hands made their way around her waist, and she followed suit by snaking her arms around his neck. When she felt him slowly sit up for more comfort, she tilted her head slightly to allow more access, deepening their kiss into something deeper yet still innocent enough for them to be comfortable.

Marinette felt her nerves tingle with the feeling of actually being  _ kissed _ . The close contact of her partner let her take in his scent and breathe it in. Letting the feeling consume her whole, she settled into his embrace. Is this what kissing is meant to feel like? Because by God, it was a drug that Marinette was guilty of indulging in.

The sudden realisation of  _ what  _ she was doing sent her crashing down to reality, and she pulled herself away quickly. Not expecting the sudden withdrawal, Chat Noir looked at her confused, and dare she say, longing. Asking for more. It almost made her wish she hadn’t pulled away

The fierce heat that threatened to take her before now came back with a full force, “Ohmygod, Chat. I’m so sorry I shouldn’t have done that.” She scratched her head in frustration and disappointment, and she couldn’t stop the rambling even if she tried “You’ve had your feelings for  _ Ladybug  _ for a while now and then there’s this new girl that you were talking about and you literally just had a really bad nightmare-”

“Hey, wait, Marinette, look at me.” He croaked. She hadn’t realised that she looked away until a gloved hand made its way to her cheek and gently tilted her gaze back at the boy she (accidentally) kissed.

“Look, I…” His eyes darted all over the room, searching for words. Marinette could already feel what was coming next.

This was it, wasn’t it? This was the part where she’d put her heart out on display, open for Chat to see in all of its glory. Only for it to be broken for a fault that was no one else’s but her own. It was a sad story that she was all too familiar with. A tragedy that she lived repeatedly when it came to trying to pursue Adrien, only for the universe to tell her no. You’re not allowed to love and be loved.

She knew she was strong, but  _ goddamn  _ did it hurt like  _ hell _ .

When he looked back at her again, he took her hand in both of his.

“I think it’s taken me way too long for me to say this,” he slowly blinked at her, “but Marinette, you’re the most amazing girl I know. You’re so kind and compassionate, always lighting up even the darkest of days. Even now, there’s nothing more than what I want than to be here with you, in a room watching movies late at night. You’re amazing, Marinette, and so, so…  _ real. _ In the biggest and smallest of ways. If there’s one person that I want to share these moments with, it’s you.”

He paused.

“It was...  _ always _ you.”

She felt butterflies in her stomach, and not the kind that would turn people into evil henchmen to do a supervillain’s bidding, because  _ nothing _ that felt this good could be used for evil. Hearing those words could’ve made her cry.

Maybe she was, but she was too overcome from the feeling of being  _ loved back  _ to care.

He swallowed, “I know there’s this other guy, but Marinette, I…” he kissed her knuckles tenderly, and held her hand to his heart.

“I think I love you.”

The gears in her mind started turning. Here was Chat Noir, her partner, her closest friend pouring his heart out for her like it was nothing. Pure delight rested in her heart, and she couldn’t help the wide smile on her face even if she tried. Feeling refreshed by the new boost of confidence, she looked back at him. The longing look the boy gave her was begging for an answer, and she was more than happy to give him one. She couldn’t put what she was feeling into words, so she decided to do the next best thing.

Grabbing him by the bell, she yanked him into her once again.

When their lips met again, the fireworks from before had long faded, being replaced by a warm contentedness that melted her. Unlike last time, this kiss was tender and sweet. Full of untold affections and closure that she had been tearing herself apart over for  _ way _ too long. This wasn’t exactly how she imagined her first  _ actual  _ kiss to be. When she fantasized about what the fated event would be like, she saw the sky parting, petals being thrown and the sun shining down on both of them. 

This however, was so much more  _ perfect  _ and  _ them _ .

It took her back to nights on Paris’ rooftops, exchanging jokes and worries. Of planned surprises and broken hearts that they mended together through nothing but the trust and friendship that they’d built themselves. Maybe it was the taste of chocolate on his lips, but she was taken back to the night during Glaciator where they were two broken hearts that had nothing better to do than to wallow in their sorrows.

Those days were long gone.

This was Chat Noir, the one who was there to pull her up when she was at her lowest points and most vulnerable. The person she would trust with her life if it ever came down to it. The boy who was there to share the load of the world that found itself on her shoulders. The heart to her brains in battle. The boy who found his way into her heart without her noticing using the little things. The jokes, the smiles, the quiet reassurances of her ability as a superhero. The nights spent stargazing. The times he would always cheer her up when the feelings of frustration and insecurity began to creep. Her partner was always there in her corner, always willing to fight for her, and it all came crashing down on her. What would she ever do without him?

She tried to let him know in their kiss.

When he raised a hand to cup her cheek, she felt herself melt into his touch.

Daring to crack open her eyes for a split second, she saw Chat actually smiling. Like he was living through her kiss and it was all he ever needed. She closed her eyes, and let herself fully immerse herself into the sensation by moving even closer into him. A hand entwined itself around her own, and she squeezed it tenderly with as much affection as she could until a smile of her own crept its way into her face.

When she pulled away, a giggle escaped her lips.

“Thank you chaton,” she breathed, their faces were mere centimetres apart “I think I love you too.”

He feigned offense, breaking away from her hold to cross his arms with an indignant gasp, “Only?!”

At that, the baker’s daughter gave a much needed hearty laugh that broke through the careful waters she’d been treading. That was her kitty alright, never failing to make her smile. Either through his impeccable sense of humour or by loving her in his own way.

Instead of playing him down, she cupped his head in her hand and rested her forehead against his “I love you, chaton.”

When they made contact, she heard him release a sigh of satisfaction as he closed his eyes underneath the mask.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep.
> 
> I'd also like to thank two certain anonymous individuals for sticking with me through the development of this fic. You know who you are ;)
> 
> Stay tuned for the 24th for the last chapter!!! There's still a lil bit more!!!


	4. Confession + Purrince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Marinette and Chat Noir realise that there's more to a relationship than just late night cuddling and kisses. They'll have to be open to each other, but what does that mean for their superhero identities?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the fourth and last chapter of my first ever miraculous fanfic! There'll be more to come from me sooner or later, 'cause this whole writing thing is pretty fun. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it, despite the good number of late nights I spend revising and editing this monstrosity. Third Time's The Charm was sort of a new challenge for me, and I'm glad I actually pulled through rather than abandon it halfway.
> 
> Without further ado, I present, chapter 4 of Third Time's The Charm:

The visits from Chat became a daily recurrence in Marinette’s life since then, and she found herself always looking forward to them. It filled her with a sense of belonging that spread from the smile on her face to the tip of her toes. Their conversations drifted, talking to each other about everything and nothing, getting to know a little more about each other along the way. She’d told him about the schoolwork she’d needed to catch up on, her chaotic thoughts and zooming aspirations, new ideas and projects, and maybe sometimes about her friends. For some reason, whenever she’d mention Adrien, he’d pay a little more attention than was due. The strange behaviour wasn't lost on Marinette, but she thought nothing of it.

Sometimes, the cat boy would have the nerve to tease her, leading to a hilarious bout of who could outdo the other in dishing out burning one liners. Everything that brushed her mind was something Marinette would share with him. And why not? It’s not like he’d hold anything she’d said against her. She knew he was better than that.

Naturally, there were also rough patches in their relationship. Sometimes, he’d come to her on the verge of tears, face scrunching up in a way that made her stomach churn. It made her wonder exactly what happened in the poor boy’s home that pushed him over the edge like this. Everytime, she’d welcome him with arms unfolded, letting herself be his rock while he cried into her shoulder.

She would  _ never  _ let him go through such things alone from now on, his problems would be hers too.

Of course, her favourite parts were the late night kisses and cuddles. Sure, Marinette had always been the affectionate one with her friends, and had never held back when it came to hugs. It was just something that came naturally when she was with them. But there was just something so different about being held by Chat that branded a smile on her face and helped her breathe a little bit easier.

However, the niggling guilt at the back of her mind would always settle itself in the deepest corner of her mind at the most inopportune times.

It was something that made her want to pull her hair out when the thought came back every now and then. She couldn’t help but feel like she was betraying her partner’s trust when he didn’t know that she was also his spotted partner that he’d been pining after for so long. Would he be upset if he eventually found out? What should she do now that she’s the Guardian? The thought of revealing her identity to Chat Noir suddenly seemed more plausible than it did before. The possible risks just didn’t seem to stack up against the blessings that would come with being able to share herself fully with Chat.

However, knowing is one thing, but actually doing it is another.

She remembered what she saw on the other side of Bunnyx’ burrow.

That  _ goddamned  _ burrow.

If she had the choice to unsee what she saw through that portal, she would’ve jumped at the chance.

The scene was still vivid in her memory. Paris, the city she called home, the place she’d fought tooth and nail to protect. Gone. Flooded to the point where nothing aside from a few towers were visible, and the silent windy chill that brushed on her skin made her want to cry.

Spinning into her chair and aimlessly looking at the ceiling, she groaned, “What am I gonna do, Tikki?”

The kwami floated above her to meet her eyes. “It’s really your call now, Marinette,” she chirped, “Master Fu’s rules might have been different, but as Guardian, you get to make the final decision.”

“But this is so much more than just being the Guardian!” She stood up, flailing her arms in the air. “I saw with my own eyes what would’ve happened once I ended up with Chat, I’m lucky enough that Bunnyx hasn’t shown up yet to fix things!”

“But Bunnyx hasn’t shown up yet, has she?”

The superheroine paused. She supposed it  _ was  _ true that there weren't any time-travelling heroes going back in time trying to prevent an apocalypse. “No, I guess not.”

“Marinette, I think it’s about time you two reveal yourselves to each other. We’ve seen what Hawkmoth is really capable of, and right now, we really can’t afford any kind of drawbacks, identities or no.” The kwami floated up to eye level now. “Everything’s going to work out fine, Marinette. That’s why you chose Bunnyx in the future to wield her miraculous.”

Marinette blinked slowly, looking into her kwami’s assuring gaze, “Really?”

“Mhm!” she nodded, “Whatever you decide to do, I’ll be here to help and support you through it all. Through thick and thin.”

The teenage girl softened, feeling the suffocating tension in her shoulders ease its way out of her. Marinette was capable of handling things herself most of the time; she knew that much. But having a voice of reason was honestly such a  _ godsend _ . It was times like these that she’d truly be a lost cause if it weren’t for Tikki.

“Thanks, Tikki.” The girl cupped her hands to hold her kwami, “That’s… _ really _ what I needed to hear right now. I’m so grateful to have you as my kwami!”

If there was one thing in her life that kept her grounded, it was Tikki and her neverending wisdom and loving grace. Sure, before she became Ladybug, she was getting by just fine. But having the help of her kwami was a lifeline when it came to organising her superhero life on top of her ordinary one. It was a feat that would surely leave her frazzled out of her mind were it not for the kwami that was Tikki.

Well, it wasn’t  _ just  _ Tikki.

There was a certain black-clothed partner that made life a  _ little  _ bit easier too.

“Hey Tikki, just out of curiosity, did Chat Noir and Ladybug always know each other's identities in the past?”

At the question, the kwami looked out the window, falling deep in thought with a warm look on her face, bearing the eyes of a mother who had raised her children a thousand times and watched all of them grow before her very eyes.

“Some do.” She paused, and looked back up at Marinette. “Some don’t”

Marinette blinked at her kwami, more confused than anything, “What do you mean?”

“Well… each pair of Ladybugs and Chat Noirs are each unique in their own way, some were close friends, romantic partners, siblings, childhood friends, enemies turned friends.” The little bug formed an adorable smile on her tiny features “One time, they were parent and child.” 

The kwami giggled fondly and sighed. “But no matter what, they always pulled through and stayed close despite everything. Even if not in the romantic way, they still held the other close to their heart, and they were always an important part of each other’s life.”

A breath of relief escaped from Marinette’s body. It felt like such a relief that she wouldn’t be losing her Chat anytime soon. The thought of having to defend Paris by herself was more than enough to do things to her chest that she dare not name. They  _ were  _ partners after all, and Ladybug was never meant to function by themself for the long term. She’d learned that much when it came to studying the history of the Miraculous.

“Thanks Tikki,” her eyes smiled at the kwami, “I think I know what I need to do now.”

A resolution formed at the forefront of her mind. Marinette wanted nothing more than to squish the small yet persistent feeling that would bother her to the point of making her want to scream at a mirror. She wanted to free herself of her conscience, and to have as much of an open and honest relationship she could have with him. He’d probably do the same for her, after all.

Her foot came down from the chair as she slowly got up. Slowly stepping forward, she carefully walked through to the window on the side of her room. Each step felt as if crossing a new territory previously unmarked by man, and it sent chills up her spine at the  _ newness _ of it all. The sight of Paris, the city that she’d been trying so hard to protect sent a wave of calm through her nerves as she cemented her thoughts into a final statement.

The next time Marinette saw Chat Noir, she’d tell him everything.

\---------

Meanwhile at the Agreste mansion, Adrien was having his own predicament.

The teenage boy paced frantically around his room, a habit that was becoming more present as of late, much to Plagg’s dismay. It was actually impressive how he hasn’t worn down his floor at this point.

“I’ve gotta tell her, Plagg. I just got to!”

“Sure thing kid,” the kwami of destruction said, gnawing at the delicious wedge of camembert cheese in his paws, “It’s your choice.”

During his time of being passed down from holder to holder, Plagg had gotten more than his fair share of ridiculous experiences with his holders. It was something that he liked to look back at and laugh warmly at his past Chat Noirs. But this kid was really something else. The kwami was sure he had never had a chosen that was so indecisive yet so impulsive at the same time. But then again, who was he to judge? Adrien had grown to become one of his favourites, and Plagg didn’t know what to do if the boy ever relinquished being Chat Noir. The thought of having to choose another could ruin his appetite, and that was  _ definitely  _ saying something.

Now, the boy was frantically pulling himself apart over his current dilemma. He was weighing the pros and cons of telling Marinette his secret identity, and if Plagg was being perfectly honest, it was kind of amusing and endearing to watch. The kid was certainly a hopeless romantic, he knew that much about his holder, but it still made him shake his head and chuckle at the sight.

Normally, Plagg would be opposed to having Adrien reveal his identity to the girl, but something about these new turn of events didn’t alert his cat instincts like they usually did. His instincts weren’t usually wrong, and he had no reason to doubt them now. In any case, whatever the kid decided to do, he’d be there to stick right with him.

Maybe it was the sight of Adrien mumbling and talking to himself aimlessly that made the kwami feel okay with the reveal happening so soon. He didn’t like it when Adrien was this stressed out for long, it was why he tried to joke with him when the boy was upset. Or maybe it could also be the fact that there’s a new Guardian, and that means an entirely new set of rules changing the whole game.

Of course, this was all just trivial on Plagg’s part, his instincts weren't something he could explain to anyone else or even himself for that matter, despite how long he’s had them.

Adrien was still mumbling, moreso to himself than to anyone else when he suddenly raised his voice. “Argh, but Ladybug’s been my partner for so long! And she’s the new Guardian on top of that!”

Flopping down on his couch, the blonde boy groaned loudly.

Plagg sighed, he never liked going into advice mode, but he had to do  _ something  _ to help his kid out. The whole ordeal was starting to get a bit draining, and besides, the two girls were one anyway!

Floating down to the coach, the kwami quirked his brow, “Look kid, you’re  _ way  _ overthinking this. The Adrien I know wouldn’t spiral into his own thoughts over something so important.”

As if not expecting the sudden response, Adrien lifted his head from the couch. Confusion present on his face.

“The Adrien I know doesn’t usually do the whole ‘thinking’ thing,” Plagg continued, “He listens to his heart and does what he thinks is right for him to do.”

“But-”

“Ah-ah! No buts!” the kwami chided, pointing an authoritative paw at the boy, “Adrien, you’re better than this, I  _ know _ you already know what to do. It’s just a matter of if you’re gonna listen to yourself or not! You’re the great freakin’ Chat Noir, aren’t you? You’ve gone through so many akuma attacks, I can barely even remember most of them, so what’s a girl got you so worked up about? You’re gonna be alright, Adrien. Whatever happens, I’m sure it’ll all work out perfectly fine. Trust me, I know a thing or two when it comes to superhero business.”

The boy sat up and looked back up at his kwami, and Plagg saw the smallest traces of a soft smile seeping its way onto the boy’s face. Like the soft glow of light a bulb gives before illuminating an entire room with its fierce bright glow.

“You really think so, Plagg?” He croaked.

The kwami chuckled. The kid’s smile was so darn infectious. 

“I know so, kid.”

At that, the confidence that seemed to have been all but lost before now came back with a fierce passion that could only be rivaled by a cataclysm. It took all of the kwami’s self control not to beam with pride as Adrien lifted himself from the pitiful sofa and marched his way over to the massive window. Really, how could he  _ not _ be proud of him? Watching him slowly grow up from the isolated boy he was before into the man he was surely becoming ignited a warmth in the pits of his little belly that not even the finest cheeses could compete with. Not that he’d ever admit it, of course.

“Well, what’s your heart telling ya?”

Adrien chuckled, “My heart?” he looked longingly outside, pausing for a second that felt like hours, “It’s telling me that both girls deserve to know, and that it’s really hard to choose.”

Damn. All of that pep talk for nothing? This felt like the biggest waste of cheese he’d ever gone through in his life!

“But…” Adrien continued, “I think I’ve realised now, that despite everything, Marinette still deserves to know who I am. The next time I see Ladybug, I’ll tell her about it. I'll tell Ladybug that I’m going to tell Marinette who I am. It’s up to her whether she’ll want to know as well. But I don’t want to hide anything from Marinette, she’s too important to me.”

There’s the answer Plagg was waiting for. He always knew the kid would come to his senses, despite needing a nudge or two in the right direction.

“Is that what you wanna do, kid?”

Adrien looked back at the kwami.

“Absolutely.”

Plagg took another bite out of his beloved camembert.

_ This,  _ Plagg thought,  _ ought to be fun _ .

\---------

Chat Noir bounded through the rooftops of Paris, basking in the sun. Granted, he’d never really been the kind to run out in broad daylight like this, but there was a pull in this direction that he couldn’t ignore any longer.

Knocking on the balcony door, the superhero was practically buzzing with excitement to spend even more time with his beloved Marinette. She’d usually be visited by him during the later hours of the night; a pattern he hadn’t noticed until she asked him why he’d always pester her when she was just about to fall asleep. Hopefully, she’d be happy about the new change.

Her voice chimed from inside the room, “Come in!”

Bounding into the room, Chat let his gaze wander all over the room in search for the girl behind the voice. This room in particular was really starting to grow on him. Unlike his own, which felt strained and superficial. The only reason it might even seem appealing in the first place is all of the activities it holds to keep Adrien occupied. Even then, they were all sorry excuses for keeping the poor boy inside. Adrien wanted to go climbing out in the mountains? A rock climbing wall was installed the next week. Adrien wanted to go out and see a movie? There was a new T.V. and sound system at the Agreste mansion. Adrien wanted to go to the freakin’ library and read some  _ goddamn  _ books?! No son, the library comes to you.

No, this definitely wasn’t the godforsaken cage that was his bedroom.

It was a beautiful home that housed all of the little imperfections and messes that made it so  _ real  _ and lived in. There were slightly askew pictures on the wall of their friends making the wackiest faces. A pile of clothes were sitting next to her closet, showing that there was  _ someone  _ there who wanted to look their best. On the desk, there was an organised mess of fabrics, the byproduct of an aspiring fashion designer hard at work.

And there she sat, hunched over and facing away from him, busy at work on her sewing machine.

His Marinette.

Chat slowly paced his way behind her figure, making sure not to make too much noise as to not jolt her out of her creative process. She was wearing her hair down, out of their usual pigtails. It fanned out ever so gracefully along her shoulders and back. Marinette was beautiful; he knew that much, but  _ wow _ .

He’d fight all of Hawkmoth’s akumas again if it meant she’d wear her hair down more.

Slow arms moved its way around her neck to surround her in a warm hug that oozed all of his love for the girl that he would live a million lives for. He leaned down, letting himself nuzzle his cheek into hers.

At the contact, Marinette wordlessly removed herself from her handiwork to lift herself off the desk chair and tighten the hug. Her nose settled into his neck, sending him into a whirlwind of bliss that still didn’t cease ever since their run-in that day. Her arms made their way around his neck to connect behind his shoulders despite their height difference.

“How are you on this gorgeous, sunny day?” He tightened his hold on her waist warmly. “You look absolutely  _ paw _ some today.”

She smiled, letting an exasperated sigh escape her as she shook her head. “You and your puns.”

“You love ‘em”

She flicked his bell. “You bet I do.”

Their embrace fell into a comfortable silence that said everything they needed it to. They could’ve been there for seconds or hours, but time had a funny way of eluding him whenever she was here with him. It was both a blessing and a curse, he figured.

Only after a little bit did Chat realise that he was absentmindedly humming a small tune to himself and to her, and they began to move slowly to the whispered melody. Not too much of a dance, but more two souls moving in sync with each other. He’d ebb, and she would flow. It was their partnership, their relationship, and he would never,  _ ever  _ give it up.

After spending blissful moments in the middle of the cozy room, she looked him in the eyes with an unreadable expression on her face.

“Chat, I need to tell you something.”

He felt his heart skip a beat at the sudden seriousness of her tone.

Tell him something? Tell him what? Does she not feel the same way about him anymore? Was she going to break up with him? Did she finally find someone else who was actually worth her amazing Marinette-ness? The thought twisted his stomach into knots. He couldn’t just lose her now. Not after he’d finally found her unconditional love that he’d been craving for so long. It was too much to lose, he’d never be able to forget the movie nights, the gifts, the warm comfort of her arms and kind words when he would run to her in tears after being alone at home.

He was already thinking of all the ways she would let him down easily while she took him by the hand and made their way to her chaise. The very same chaise he’d spend sprawled on her lap during nights he’d been feeling  _ particularly  _ cozy.

_ “Sorry Chat, but I’ve realised that I’m way too cool for you, I’m going to run away with Luka and travel the world on tour. Then after he’s won his 3rd Grammy, we’re going to get married and have 3 kids and adopt a hamster named-” _

He was only pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of Marinette’s voice.

“Okay so, I’ve wanted to tell you this for quite a while, and I really owe it to you if we’re going to keep doing…  _ whatever  _ this is.” She gestured to both of them. “Anyway, just… please don’t freak out?”

Not trusting his own words, Chat merely nodded.

She let out a deep breath, and opened her purse.

“Alright, you can come out now, Tikki.”

He’d barely had enough time to think when a red blur shot into view.

“Hi, Chat.” The blur giggled, holding its paws to its mouth.

Chat’s throat went dry as the dots were starting to connect. He’d definitely recognised this kwami as Ladybug’s kwami. Tikki, that was her name. He still remembered her from the little mixup he and Ladybug had a few months ago. She liked cookies, and seemed so much more hospitable than Plagg was.

But, if this was Ladybug’s kwami, and she came out of Marinette’s purse…

“M’lady?”

She sputtered out an answer, “I’m so sorry, I should’ve told you sooner! I was just so scared, what with Hawkmoth getting in the way and Chloe getting  _ akumatized  _ and being the new Guardian it was all just-”

“B-but what about the time I saw you with Ladybug?” He blurted.

She gave a smile that looked more ashamed than happy, and rubbed the back of her neck, “Well… let’s just say that casting illusions with the fox miraculous can be  _ pretty  _ darn useful when it comes to hiding a secret identity.”

Words evaded him as he processed what she’d said.  _ Of course  _ she’d be able to come up with such an elaborate plan to keep her secret identity a secret.

_ ‘That… actually makes a lot of sense.’  _ He thought to himself.

“I’m so sorry, Chat.” she croaked, letting her head hang, “Please don’t get too mad at me.”

Be mad at her? What was she talking about?

This was Ladybug and Marinette! The two stars in his life that both shone down passionately on him, drowning him and taking his breath away. They were the forces in life that helped him get out of bed in the mornings, and it was rare that either of them weren’t on his mind at any given time. But now that he’s come to the realisation that they’re the same person? That now he needn’t tear himself apart over two girls anymore? Being mad at  _ her, of _ all people, was the  _ very  _ last thing on Adrien’s mind.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He tilted her head from the floor towards his, and he was met by warm blue eyes that he couldn’t look away from even if he tried. “M’lady, I could never be mad at you, if anything, it just makes me love you even more. How’d you manage to make me fall for you twice?”

She laughed softly at his last comment, and his heart warmed when she brightened. The sound was like music to his ears, and the melody of it was ingrained into his mind. Slowly, his gaze slowly drifted to her lips, asking a question that he  _ needed _ an answer to. After searching her eyes for her consent, butterflies roared in his stomach as she nodded and leaned in.

The kiss was chaste and sweet, yet still alive and full of relief that he hadn’t noticed she'd been begging for. She’d probably been tearing herself apart for the past few weeks, Chat realised. The thought hadn’t crossed his mind until now, but it made sense. He would’ve been out of his mind if he was in a similar situation.

Which made him remember why he was there in the first place…

He pulled away first, taking a moment to pause, “In fact, there’s something I need to tell you too.”

“Oh, is there now?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Yes, Buginette, there is.” When he met her awaiting look, he began. “There’s a girl I’m deeply and hopelessly in love with.”

She rolled her eyes, and then shook her head swiftly, “Chat, I swear, if you’re gonna take this time to wax poetic-”

“It gets better, I promise!” After being prompted by her silence, he continued.  “I fell in love with her when she confronted Hawkmoth a few years ago atop the Eiffel Tower, and told the whole world she’d protect Paris no matter what. She’s shown me what real,  _ actual _ love and care feels like, and she’s saved my life in more ways I can count.”

When met with her eyes once again, he felt the burning in his own, and tried to fight tears so he could continue. “But now that I know that she’s the kind, compassionate friend that sits behind me in class? The girl that saw past my family name and modelling work? Now that I know she’s the very same girl who always puts others’ needs ahead of her own? The girl who gave me her-” he hiccuped, letting a tear fall, “- _her_ charm wherever I go? I honestly think I’m kind of screwed.” The last sentence hung in the air, clear as day despite the shaky timbre.

Now, it was her turn to be caught speechless. Her mouth was agape in awe as the new information settled in, twitching ever so slightly. As if she was forming words in her mind but her mouth was disconnected from her system entirely. Eventually, she somehow found the ability to form coherent words, taking the form of a whisper.

“Adrien?”

He winked, giving a shy smile. “That’s me.”

Her eyes shot open, pausing a beat before blurting out a response. “You’re kidding, right?”

The now-revealed superhero laughed. “No bugaboo, I’m quite serious.”

Breaking away from their close proximity to distance herself to the opposite end of the chase, Marinette repeatedly slammed her palm into her forehead. Chat couldn’t exactly make out the words she was mumbling to herself. Something along the lines of “Of course they’re the same person…” and “I should’ve known…”

Before he could ask her what was wrong, she shot up and practically yelled at the top of her lungs.

“Of course I would’ve fallen for your stupid face twice!”

He blinked, not sure what just happened, “W-wait twice? What do you mean twice?”

Her face now a scarlet red that could rival her superhero alter-ego, Marinette shot her head towards him at a speed that was almost hilarious.

“Really?! You haven’t figured it out yet?”

“Marinette, I don’t underst-”

Wait…

Marinette said that she’d fallen for another boy. A boy who she didn’t get along with well at first. Someone who was close friends with her, someone who liked to make jokes. She said that she could tell he was lonely even though he’d never say anything.

Oh.

“Now do you get it?!”

The new realisation lit a rocket through his entire system, and he wrapped his arms around Marinette and practically lifted her up off of her chaise into his lap to allow him to nuzzle himself into her neck. She followed suit, letting her arms connect behind his neck and planting kisses in his hair. He’d never thought himself lucky enough to have someone as amazing as Marinette to fall for him _ twice!  _ If someone told Adrien 6 months ago that he’d be in a relationship with Marinette, he’d wave them off. He’d probably say she was a very good friend, but he’d never see her that way.

Oh. Right.

Exactly how many times had he  _ accidentally  _ friendzoned Marinette for Ladybug? He’d even gone so far as to set her up on a double date with Luka! Suddenly, Chat had the urge to travel back in time and give past Adrien a  _ very  _ hard slap in the face and a serious scolding.

“Chaton? You froze all of a sudden. Is everything okay?”

Great. He’d worried Marinette while he was mentally chastising himself. Seriously, how did she ever put up with him?

He pulled back to allow himself eye contact, “I’m okay, but... “ Letting himself look back up at her was  _ definitely  _ a mistake, because she still took his breath away when she was this close to him. God, he had some making up to do. “But I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”

Her eyebrows furrowed. “Sorry? Sorry for what?”

“Well,  _ Adrien _ always called you a ‘good friend’. I... didn’t realise you saw me that way.”

“Oh Chat,” She booped his nose. “You shouldn’t  _ ever  _ apologise for how you feel.”

That was certainly a new lesson he needed to start working on. Growing up, Adrien learned that if you wanted to be loved, you need to do everything right  _ first _ . Do this and do that, and then I’ll love you. Even the slightest mistake on his part left a pit in his stomach that made him want to throw up.

It was something Adrien didn’t realise he experienced until Ladybug came barrelling into his life, showering him in unconditional love and support that he didn’t know he deserved. He’d tried to figure out how to give back, but he just didn't know how.

But that was okay, because he’d learn with her.

She’d shown him what love like this could feel like.

“You’re too good to me.”

Using the slight twinge of her cheeks as a good sign, he continued. “I love you, bugaboo, my lady, princess, my love, more than anything in the world.”

From where Chat was looking at her, he noticed the slight tremble of her chin as her bright blue eyes smiled. The tears in her eyes started to overflow and trail down her cheeks and freckles. Her  _ freckles _ . They looked like a galaxy when they were spread out across her face like that. God, he could probably count them all if she’d ever let him.  _ Would _ she let him?

“I love you too, Adrien.” She croaked between sniffles, allowing herself to let the emotion overtake her for once instead of worrying about the world around her. “Cheesy cat puns and all!” She giggled.

That was all Chat needed as he used his hand to cup her face and leaned in to meet her lips. She’d tasted a bit salty from the tears, and he didn’t mind even the slightest bit.

She wasn’t just Marinette or Ladybug, but was an amazing combination of the two. They were two sides of the same beautiful person that he never,  _ ever  _ wanted to let go of at this very moment. She’d loved him. And he loved her. That was enough for him. He couldn’t care less about Hawkmoth or whatever else would’ve been on his mind. He didn’t give a damn. All that mattered was the girl in his arms and on his lap, kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

They pulled away, laughing to themselves and  _ at  _ themselves. How long had they been accidentally dancing around each other? Adrien wasn’t exactly socially smart; he knew that much. But god damn, he must’ve been so dense to  _ not  _ see it.

However, all of his innermost thought dissipated into a sweet nothingness when she settled back down. Letting her forehead rest against his, she sighed in pure bliss. She always had the answer to everything, that was one of the many things he’d admired about her. But this was a life they’d have to navigate together, and he was more than willing to take that journey with her. Through the lowest lows and the highest highs.

Whatever it takes.

It’s just them against the world.

Eventually, she pulled away to say something.

“But… if you’re still going to call me your princess, does that mean I can call you my  _ purr _ ince?” She teased, flicking at his bell.

Adrien swore that he fell in love with her all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it folks! The kids finally get what they've been waiting 3+ seasons for, and I managed to squish it into a kinda-okay 19k words! :D
> 
> In all seriousness, thank all of you for leaving the kudos, bookmarks and kind comments, it probably wasn't much from your part, but they made all the difference in fuelling my already waning determination, and this fic probably wouldn't be what it actually was were it not for the kind people who left even the shortest of comments.
> 
> I'll probably be writing some more sooner or later, whether it be in the form of one-shots or longer ficlets like this one. Either way, I'll aim to improve in writing as I go.
> 
> Thank you all once again for reading this (not-so-hot) mess! I'll see you all later.
> 
> I'm still not a writer~
> 
> (P.S. I can't take credit for the paragraph about Adrien's room, that was purely taken out of a headcanon I saw about Adrien's room that I canNOT find again on Tumblr for the life of me. The genius and sarcastic humour I read had me laughing and I couldn't NOT put it in. If one of you ever finds it, could y'all let me know so I can finally gawk at It and give credit where it's due? ;-;)


End file.
